1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of compositions for controlling coccidiomycosis.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Coccidiomycosis is an infectious disease which is induced in a domestic animal by a parasite belonging to Coccidia of Sporozoa causing diarrhea, malnutrition and ultimately causing death. In countries such as Japan, this disease occurs frequently in chickens and other barnyard animals. Under present conditions, such domestic animals are bred in limited space. Accordingly, infectious diseases such as coccidiomycosis must be carefully avoided.
A number of prophylactic and therapeutic agents have been proposed heretofore in the treatment of this disease. Materials such as arsenic, nitrofurazone, bisphenol, sulfamine agents, thiamine, quinoline derivatives and the like have been used in attempting to control this condition. The efficacies of these drugs are, however, insufficient, so that they have not been used widely for a long period of time because of the occurrence of coccidium resistant to these drugs.